Jotaro Kujo
|-|Part 3= |-|Part 4= |-|Part 6= |-|Star Platinum= Summary Jotaro Kujo (空条 承太郎 Kūjō Jōtarō) is the grandson of Joseph Joestar, the third "JoJo" in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and the main protagonist of Part III: Stardust Crusaders. A short-tempered, troublemaking delinquent, he discovers that he is haunted by an "evil spirit" in 1988, and, fearing this spirit, he gets himself locked away in prison. Here, he is confronted by his grandfather and his friend, Muhammad Avdol, who reveals that this evil spirit is the manifestation of his vital energy, a Stand - Star Platinum. After being told of the reappearance and story of his great-great-grandfather's killer, DIO, Jotaro expresses disinterest and contempt, but due to DIO's use of the Stand Arrow, the Joestar bloodline begins to awaken Stands of their own; including his mother, who is too peaceful to survive and exist with such a power. Driven to save his mother, Jotaro sets on a course to Egypt with his grandfather and their allies to defeat the immortal DIO, as the Stardust Crusaders. Ten years later in Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable, Jotaro arrives in the town of Morioh to locate his grandfather's illegitimate son, Josuke Higashikata, and warn him of the dangers lurking in his unassuming town. Even later in Part VI: Stone Ocean, Jotaro would end up helping his daughter Jolyne with her fight against Enrico Pucci. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, High 3-A with Star Platinum | 9-B, High 3-A with Star Platinum: The World Name: Jotaro Kujo, "JoJo" Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders Age: 17 in Stardust Crusaders, 28 in Diamond is Unbreakable, 40 in Stone Ocean Gender: Male Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Star Platinum which has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (At least vision, possibly more due to the ambiguity of having "extreme precision"), Size Manipulation, Body Control (Can extend its index and middle fingers), Super Breath (Can continuously draw in air with his lungs, managed to remove fog from nearly an entire town), Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Selective Intangibility (As with most Stands, though Star Platinum has phased limbs in order to reach Jotaro's heart before) and Invisibility | All previous abilities, Star Platinum: The World which has Time Stop (Can stop time for up to five seconds), Limited Resistance to Time Stop (Can see and think within stopped time as well as move at the cost of using his own personal five second limit) 'Attack Potency: Wall level (Casually beat up Forever, an orangutan. Kicked a cop so hard he flew into and destroyed a garage door), High Universe level '''with Star Platinum (Was capable of generating enough energy to move momentarily in DIO's stopped time, which affects the entire universe at once) | '''Wall level, High Universe level with Star Platinum: The World (Weaker than it was in Part 3 but still the strongest Stand in Part 4 despite its weakening. Easily beat down Killer Queen after suffering severe injuries.) Speed: Superhuman (Ran 400 meters in 25 seconds) with Massively FTL reactions, Massively FTL with Star Platinum (Can keep up with Silver Chariot while it’s speed was boosted by Anubis, who intercepted Hanged Man and beams of light from the Sun. Matched The World), possibly Inaccessible when going all out (Moved in stopped time, albeit momentarily) | Superhuman with Massively FTL reactions, Massively FTL with Star Platinum: The World (Blitzed Killer Queen even when Jotaro was on the brink of death. Consistently shown to be faster than most of the stands in Diamond is Unbreakable and Stone Ocean), possibly Inaccessible when going all out. Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can effortlessly carry adult men with one arm), Class K with Star Platinum/Star Platinum The World Striking Strength: Wall Class, High Universal '''with Star Platinum (Punched clean through The World, who generated an infinite 3D range Time Stop) | '''Wall Class, High Universal with Star Platinum: The World Durability: Possibly High Universe level (Survived multiple barrages of attacks from The World), High Universe level with Star Platinum | High Universe level, possibly High Universe level with Star Platinum: The World (Though it can withstand the force of its own blows, according to its stats, its durability has greatly decreased) Stamina: Very high. Jotaro's willpower and resilience are phenomenal, enough for him to withstand many beatdowns from DIO and the World during their climactic showdown, persisting to deliver a killing blow even after having multiple bones broken. In Diamond is Unbreakable, Jotaro was able to continue advancing on and dodging attacks from Bug-Eaten despite continually stopping time whilst being affected by his poison. After being nearly killed by Sheer Heart Attack, Jotaro was still able to force himself to his feet and catch Kira off guard before beating him down with Star Platinum: The World Range: Extended melee range with Star Platinum (around 2 meters), several meters with Star Finger, at least a few hundred meters with projectiles (He can flick projectiles up to seventy meters with perfect accuracy before outside conditions effects his precision and threw Iggy around 400 meters at N'Doul), Universal with time stop Standard Equipment: His Stand, Star Platinum Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (While he may appear short tempered, Jotaro is deceptively cunning and clever, being a rival to his grandfather, Joseph Joestar. For reference, Joseph was able to outsmart beings who have IQs so high that they can learn new languages in seconds, and grasp complex machinery in very little time. He has employed several clever strategies, sometimes going to insane lengths to win a fight; such as running away to get an advantageous position over his opponent, and stopping his heart temporarily with his stand to completely trick DIO into thinking he was dead. Jotaro was also capable of reviving Joseph, even when stating later than you cannot revive someone once their life is gone, implying he was inconfident that most stand users, or anyone by extension, would not be able to do what he did. Jotaro also became a very successful marine biologist, despite him not being dedicated to studies when he was in school) Weaknesses: Jotaro is quick to anger, though he becomes calmer as he matures. Any damage dealt to Star Platinum is reflected onto Jotaro. He can only stop time for up to five seconds with Star Platinum: The World, and must wait a moment before he can use it again due to how taxing it is on the body. Disuse of this ability over a long period of time will cause his maximum duration to decrease, potentially as low as half a second Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Star Platinum:' Jotaro's Stand, a muscular, violet humanoid close-range Stand with a violent reputation. Rather straightforward for a Stand, Star Platinum's powers focus near entirely around beating down opponents in close quarters with brutal, high-speed barrages of punches and kicks. It is one of the strongest Stands of all, proving itself to be a match for Stands as fast and powerful as Silver Chariot, Crazy Diamond, and even The World, which is the same type of Stand. **'Precision:' Star Platinum is incredibly precise, capable of catching a bullet inches away from Jotaro shooting himself as a test and surgically removing DIO's flesh buds from Polnareff and Kakyoin's brains without causing any damage, something that even the world's greatest surgeons couldn't accomplish. It was also able to accurately sketch a photorealistic drawing of a tsetse fly from a small, low-quality photo, as well as catching the Lovers, an incredibly small Stand. Lastly, its eyesight can make out objects from kilometers away as well as catch Daniel J. D'Arby cheating by second dealing. **'Star Finger:' Star Platinum stores energy within its index finger before jabbing it forwards, extending it up to two meters. This can be used to catch opponents by surprise and attack other close-range Stands from a safer distance. *'Star Platinum: The World:' During Jotaro's dramatic final battle with DIO, he unlocked the ability to move within stopped time, and eventually, to stop time himself. Within his world of frozen time, only Jotaro and Star Platinum can move normally, and they have up to five seconds to do so. Initially, Jotaro could only move for up to three seconds at a time, and, due to disuse, the maximum duration lowered to a measly second, but he eventually raised it back to its peak of five seconds. Unlike DIO, Jotaro is only human, and repetitive use of the ability is extremely taxing on his stamina thus making it a requirement to take some pause between each use. Key: Pre-DIO's World | Post-DIO's World Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: